


Mouth on you

by Tes_aes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Collage, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tes_aes/pseuds/Tes_aes
Summary: “I love-““me?”“-it when you eat me out and fuck me hard,”





	Mouth on you

Noya’s hand gripped at the pillow under Asahi’s head. The knuckles on his other hand white as he held onto the head of the bead for dear life. He was riding Asahi’s tongue for all he was worth. He tipped his head back and gasped softly. Asahi’s strong hands help his ass up and spread him wide.

“Yes, god, so good,” Noya hissed out, biting his lip and panting.

Asahi responded by pressing his tongue as far inside as he could. Noya quivered, his thighs shaking as he tried to grind his hips down more. It was so hot and wet. Asahi made the most obscene noises possible, adding heat to the fire along with feeling Noya clench around him.

Noya liked being dominated. To be held down, abused, overstimulated and used till satisfaction. A secret dirty kink he needed addressed once in a while. Noya yelped as his thighs shook when long fingers were pushing inside of him, cold gel contrasting his warm insides. He made muffled moans as he squirmed and shifted. He clenched tight around the invading fingers. Asahi was moving Noya to lie down, giving his cute little hole one last kiss.  The ace worked his smaller partner open, enjoying the small sounds Noya made. He was so loud.

Tears blurred Noya’s vision, he felt so good, Asahi was stretching him wide. He loved being touched, being made to feel this way by the one he loved. Asahi was kissing his chest, gripping his thigh with his spare hand. It hurt but felt so good. Hickeys and bite marks littered both of their bodies.

Asahi shifted to fit better between Noya’s legs, lifting them up so Noya’s ankles rested on Asahi’s chest. He let out a low moan, covering his erection in lube. Noya was begging softly. His prepped hole twitching with each breath he took. Asahi could have cum just looking at him. (He did once when they were younger.) Then he was inside Nishinoya. He grit his teeth, groaning. Noya let out a breathless laugh, “I can feel you twitching”

“Impossible,” Asahi whispered as he pulled back and snapped his hips forward.

It was going to be a hard fuck today. Well considering how long he had eaten Noya out, the smaller was expecting and looking forward to being fucked hard. Noya wrapped his legs around Asahi, gripping him tightly, nails clawing at his smooth back. “More!” he begged not knowing what more he wanted, Noya couldn’t stop any of the sounds escaping his mouth, not with Asahi buried so far inside him.

Tight constricting heat, Noya clenched around Asahi’s dick. They were moving so fast, so hard. Both were having trouble breathing by now. The awkward sounds of sex fell on deaf ears as they simply chased climax. Noya wrapping his fist around his cock, squeezing and tugging, trying to get off while Asahi pounded his stretched hole.

“Almost-“ Asahi groaned as Noya moaned loudly, teary eyes watching him.

Noya came first, shaking and getting louder if that was possible. Asahi knew he should stop, but seeing his little boyfriend shake from overstimulation was one of his favourite parts of sex. His thighs clenched to Asahi’s sides, trying to shut his legs. He was biting his fist and pulling at Asahi’s hair as the Ace kept up his brutal pace.

He was so close. It was right there. Almost there. And then it hit him. Asahi jerked his hips a few times, causing Noya to shout with each rough thrust before he completely stilled. Asahi’s head dropped onto Noya’s sweaty shoulder, smiling as he kissed at the smaller’ neck.

“I love-“

“me?”

“-it when you eat me out and fuck me hard,”

Asahi laughed as he shifted back and looked at the mess they made. Noya smiled up at him and ran his fingers through is sweaty hair. They moved into kiss softly before mumbling about showers and training.  


End file.
